


The Cipher No Jutsu!

by InsaneInTheMembraine



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneInTheMembraine/pseuds/InsaneInTheMembraine
Summary: Naruto receives a cipher!





	1. One

When Naruto stole the scroll, he found a safe place to open it up and look it over. He read it with interest.

It read:

WbmQVJHVMUY0Bdu+HV0zcBZbhbLG23GkOv6ygxQmsABeGm71Z74puo89BOQCP4HjYK4+uUKiTZflCPFuCBtFx/WUxILGOU7G15LeR0e0oGYFNSgoifNheoZjHfxYAk8LgKPXuBSz+bZa8FQH6vCzlYZCvSEj9GJpytHZTlCOg4S7tNKz80tdbwFl4hds6kBVneMZHTOK8Q++fFfl8BAqVA==

To some it looked like nonsense, but after staring at it for awhile he realized that it was indeed a code. Not only a code, a method to the forbidden shadow clone jutsu! 

"With this I will be amazing!" he yelled and set to practicing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another cipher!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many people guessed the first. Can you get the second? Believe it!

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


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, Shikamaru received a letter.  
He sat down with it at his go table and read over it carefully.  
Hiw brow furrowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT COULD IT MEAN


	4. Chapter 4

One day Sakura received a letter too!

It read:

WcQwKvHqUnPzs9XAlMYsJ52qarZSq4sQoxqf+GAD3PHkw/Jxkl7Sc3H8mPzxHxPnvrZW4AGDX4k+XpfFNBe1KA==

(A/N: Do you know what it could be?)


	5. Chapter 5

One day Naruto found a new message! It was somewhat the same as the last, but different!

QOpzGO3LbYAeP8baOis2BYP5pdxwJYcCV0qpV7sd4RT0Of0Xm/CJGUs357DkxXxwz4DA7oc1OCk2MGrsT9yXnQ==  
I54vDDKl7uiJuRH/KLf/ZaPqgMzb8B5VvcPHHDHaqs8=

,Wow,! Naruto said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you decrypt the message? Good luck!


	6. Chapter 6

Then Naruto found another note! 

Gcc4IA4qd/TEa7TP0eJNbhROrkidT+kYXYtZUzwb2uU=


	7. Chapter 7

Still confused over his last message, Naruto went to his apartment and found another.

hRtnHiUzeH2HD7PPDhpS2DrP0eg0y555VqyhIoOAjvg=

He felt like tearing his hair out! What did this mean?


	8. Chapter 8

Still perplexed, when Naruto went to training, Susuke grunted and handed him a note!  
"I was told to give this to you."  
"Not another one!" Naruto complained, but unrolled the scroll anyway. 

Here is what is read:

bidBdhK0VhI0S4ZCfCC+FaDiQ++0SME7sEyVdo98tN8v5ML9hrSmdvGpf8s4ybwGkf1sppOyTNytQlV5BIBheA==


	9. Chapter 9

When Kakashi showed up three hours later he said that someone had handed him a scroll to give Naruto.

It read: bidBdhK0VhI0S4ZCfCC+FaDiQ++0SME7sEyVdo98tN8v5ML9hrSmdvGpf8s4ybwGkf1sppOyTNytQlV5BIBheA==

"This is the same thing I already received!" Naruto yelled!  
"What does it say!" Sasuke asked.  
"I don't Know!"


	10. Chapter 10

When Naruto got home he found his entire apartment covered in scolls! They all read the same thing!

"bidBdhK0VhI0S4ZCfCC+FaDiQ++0SME7sEyVdo98tN8v5ML9hrSmdvGpf8s4ybwGkf1sppOyTNytQlV5BIBheA=="

"I can't believe it!" he angsted!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Finally perplexed, Naruto went to the 5th Hokage and gave her the scrolls!

"Can u read this?" he asked.

She opened it up! It read! bidBdhK0VhI0S4ZCfCC+FaDiQ++0SME7sEyVdo98tN8v5ML9hrSmdvGpf8s4ybwGkf1sppOyTNytQlV5BIBheA==

She said, "Yes!"

"What does it say?!"

"You will have to find that out yourself!" she said with a smile.

"ARRRRG!"


	12. Chapter 12

Finally, Naruto went home again!  
But thre waiiting on his porch was Shikamaru! He smiled and put out his cigarette.  
"Did you figure out the scrolls?"  
"not yet but I will! Belive it!"  
"Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

CAN YOU FIGURE OUT WHAT THESE SCROLLS MEAN


	13. Chapter 13

Vexed, Naruto decided to give the scrolls one last time to decrypt them!!!

bidBdhK0VhI0S4ZCfCC+FaDiQ++0SME7sEyVdo98tN8v5ML9hrSmdvGpf8s4ybwGkf1sppOyTNytQlV5BIBheA==

Finally, after feeling like he was going to tear out his hair, he got his answer.

"UGH It was right in front of me the whole time!" he wailed. Then, "I need to see Shikamaru!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Shikamaru did you send me these scrolls!" Naruto asked the next day.  
Shikamaru just smiled.  
"Believe it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you had as much fun learning the codes as I did making them!

Finally after weeks of working, Naruto cracked the code!

At top speed, he ran over to the Nara grounds.

He knocked on the door and was not surprised when Shikamaru answered it.

With a grin wide enough to split his face, Naruto showed him the codes.

Shikamaru stepped aside. "Come on in. Show me what you have learned."

This, Naruto knew, was a different kind of code. A double-speaking code. It was one he was happy to learn from his friend.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real encrypted code! Can you figure it out too?


End file.
